The present invention relates to electric motors, in particular motors provided with a frame-cooling system at its generally finned outer wall.
Such motors are equipped with complementary electric components, such as terminal board for connection to the power supply, starting capacitor, possible switches or protection devices against overcurrents and the like.
In a traditional configuration, a box-shaped seat is applied to the outside of the frame; said seat radially projects from the frame and one or more of the above components are housed therein, depending on requirements.
The radial projection of this box-shaped seat gives rise to many drawbacks when the motor is to be mounted within limited spaces, also because it constrains the angular positioning of the motor that loses its axial symmetry, i.e. its generally cylindrical configuration. In addition, in forming the frame a base is to be provided for positioning and anchoring of the box-shaped seat, which will bring about complications in the configuration of the forming moulds and, above all, will make it impossible to position the projecting box in a manner different from the foreseen one, when said box hinders positioning of the motor in the apparatus where said motor is required.
It is an aim of the invention to obviate the above drawbacks by providing an electric motor with forced air cooling, in the frame of which a housing for complementary electric components is formed without the radial overall dimensions of the motor being altered. It is a further aim of the invention to house such components in a still more protected manner than allowed by many known embodiments.
For the purpose, in accordance with the invention the electric motor has the features recited in claim 1.